Naruna Uzumaki: Legacy of Saturn
by Hikari Nova
Summary: I suck at these things ' but i'll try ...Saturns power and knowlage is copied and sucked into a rift during the battle with pharaoh 90 only to be sucked into the naruto verse and a young naruna {Fem Naruto} to be chosen as the weilder of saturns copied powers and knowlage how will things turn out read and find out *cues sailor moon theme*
1. Chapter 1

During the final fight with Pharaoh 90 Sailor Saturn awoke fully and entered into combat with Pharaoh 90 intent on sacrificing herself to destroy Pharaoh 90 but during the battle a small rift in space and time opened near Saturn causing her powers and knowledge to be copied and sucked through but before her body could be copied sailor moon in her moon crises mood disrupted the energies at play with her moon energy purifying the energies around them closing the rift.

**LINE BREAK**

Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze had just taken kyuubi's claw for their daughter as Minato finished the last seals needed for the Shiki Fuin a fuuinjutsu Kinjutsu{1} sealing half of kyuubi into himself and the other half into his daughter as tears roll down both Minato's and Kushina's faces as they look at their daughter with minato saying "We are so sorry Naruna{2} for the burden we've put on you but hopefully you'll be treated as the hero you are and that we are sorry that we couldn't be there to raise you and see you grow up" before Minato and Kushina performs one last set of seals to seal the remaining portion of their chakra into Naruna as fail safes should the kyuubi try to take her over or she try to take its power.

**LINE BREAK**

A 4-year-old Naruna is running from cover to cover trying to find a dry place to sleep as the orphanage had finally kicked her out saying she was old enough to take care of herself after half an hour of running naruna finds herself under a tree at the top of the hokage mountain near the yodamies head whimpering due to being wet and cold.

_'why me? why do everyone hate me? did my kaa-san and tou-san hate me also? did they leave me?'_ was the thoughts of Naruna unaware of a tiny rift opening and a small star like crystal floating out almost as if drawn to her and as Naruna sneezes the crystal moves in front of her seemingly like it was judging her before shooting into her chest causing her to pass out in pain as the symbol for Saturn appears on her forehead her golden blonde hair darkening a couple of shade and black/navy blue steaks appear in her hair and if one was to open her eyes they would see that her sapphire blue eyes had become amethyst violet along with the shiki fuin seal fading due to the power of Saturn purifying the demonic Yokai and the knowledge that came with the power slowly filtered into her mind as years of abuse mental and emotional are reversed and her I.Q going up.

**LINE BREAK**

Naruna slowly awoke to the smells of the hospital _'Why am i at the hospital?' _Naruna wonders as she hears someone enter and opens her eyes to see the Sadamie Hokage Saratobi Hirozin{3} as he says "How are you feeling Naruna?" his voice showing worry making her wonder how long she was out for.

"Jiji how long was I out for?" Naruna asks as the Sadamie sighs while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"2 months Naruna you've been in a coma for 2 months and you've had everyone that cares about you worried sick" the Sadamie says as he sits down waiting for Naruna to get over the shock saying "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I...i don't know Jiji last thing i remember is something like a small star...a crystal i think from the books you've let me read{4} shot into my chest and then asking up here after i tried to find somewhere dry and safe to stay after the orphanage kicked me out last month" Naruna says softly almost in tears.

**End of chapter one :3 ain't i evil for leaving y'all hanging like this?**

**1: Forbidden Sealing art**

**2: Naruko is fandom name for fem naruto so i'm not using it but still keeping the naru touch in her name ;)**

**3: I'm writing in with last name then first name like they do in japan**

**4: Saratobi Hirozen taught her how to read and write when he saw that she didn't know the basics the kids her age should know**

**Special Thanks to Tactition101 for helping me with this fanfic by brainstorming with me ^_^ Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Naruna Uzumaki: Legacy of Saturn**

_Naruna slowly awoke to the smells of the hospital 'Why am i at the hospital?' Naruna wonders as she hears someone enter and opens her eyes to see the Sadamie Hokage Saratobi Hirozin as he says "How are you feeling Naruna?" his voice showing worry making her wonder how long she was out for._

_"Jiji how long was I out for?" Naruna asks as the Sadamie sighs while rubbing the bridge of his nose._

_"2 months Naruna you've been in a coma for 2 months and you've had everyone that cares about you worried sick" the Sadamie says as he sits down waiting for Naruna to get over the shock saying "Can you tell me what happened?"_

_"I...i don't know Jiji last thing i remember is something like a small star...a crystal i think from the books you've let me read shot into my chest and then asking up here after i tried to find somewhere dry and safe to stay after the orphanage kicked me out last month" Naruna says softly almost in tears._

**And now onto Epi...errr Chapter Two *giggles and rubs back of head***

The Hokage grew angry at hearing that the orphanage had kicked Naruna out before softening his gaze and patting Naruna on the head saying "I'll find somewhere for you to stay and live at Naruna" leaving only once Naruna had given a weak nod and laid back staring at the ceilings she went over the memories she had gone through over the last 2 months in her mindscape with an older version of herself in a sailor fuku outfit {1} muttering to herself "I'm so gonna look hot when i get into my teens plus that sailor fuku outfit will be good for distracting enemies when i become a kunoichi but maybe change it up a bit" as she smiles slightly remembering the memories that she had managed to unlock and view with her older self.

_**I'm gonna be doing multiple flashbacks in this chapter about past Saturn's training and using their powers {Possible male one might pop up} i'll be also posting her abilities at the end of the chapter also she will remember the fight with Pharaoh 90.**_

**LINE BREAK**

Flashback no Jutsu

A male with violet eyes and black hair with Navy blue highlights can be seen practicing with a glaive he was wearing navy blue armor with white trimming and a navy blue cape that on the underside with white he only stops when who appears to be his mother walks out shaking her head slightly saying "Dear son it seems the powers i passed to you is severly weakened and after you i think it'll only be fair that the eldest daughter wield the power of Saturn so that the powers are not weakened" her voice saddened by the fact her only heir and child couldn't use his birthright to its fullest.

Flashback no Jutsu: Kai

**LINE BREAK**

Naruna smiled at that memory as it was the start of the senshi as the queen of Saturn told the queens of the other planets and the moon about the issue with the powers of Saturn weakening in her son compared to herself inadvertently starting what would later be the silver millenniums most powerful fighters.

**LINE BREAK**

Flashback no Jutsu

A teenage girl can be seen practicing with a glaive along with being taught how to use her powers as her mother the queen of Saturn walks up to her saying "My dear your training has come far and now i'm going to tell you how to use our most powerful attack but it's also our most dangerous as without an outside influence like the moon kingdoms silver crystal the user of the attack will die so it's a last resort attack for when everything thing else is lost" the girl nods as her mother tells her how to do the attack

Flashback no Jutsu: Kai

**LINE BREAK**

Naruna looked at her right hand as she raises it above her face seemingly trying to reach out and touch the ceiling saying "Last resort and self sacraficing...souls like how father sealed kyuubi into me before my older self killed it" oh yes she knew her parents as her olderself had shown her the memories buried so deep she wouldn't have found them if not for looking for them along with other memories that had been sealed such as her now remembering that danzo and the elders had put mental and physical development limiting seals to try and control what she learned and how fast she grew but when she gained the powers of Saturn and memories of sailor Saturn and for some reason the past saturns the seals all broke and the power of Saturn kept burning up any new seal that they had tried to put on her making her faith and trust in konoha to drop and her olderself already plotting how to get them away from there to a new world where she wouldn't be hunted down as if she was an animal.

**LINE BREAK**

Flashback no Jutsu

Sailor Saturn was fighting the forces of Queen Beryl and Metalia the other senshi had fallen and queen Serenity was preparing to send their souls to the future as she saying to Saturn "use your final attack to weaken them while i send them to a sub pocket of space" as Saturn nods weakly she holds her glaive close to her as she saying "Silent cataclysm"{2} wiping out most of the attacking forces but also destroying the moon kingdom as the silver crystal seals the attacks into the sub pocket of space but also sends her soul into the future to be reborn.

Flashback no Jutsu: Kai

**LINE BREAK**

Naruna smiles sadly as she lets out a soft sob remembering the 1st sacrifice of the last Saturn and the end of the moon kingdom and the silver millenium.

**LINE BREAK**

Flashback no jutsu

A young Hotaru is sitting in a graveyard next to a grave seemingly talking to the grave but in fact she's talking to the spirit of who was buried there trying to help um move onto the next life

Flashback no Jutsu: Kai

**Line Break**

naruna smiled saying "Maybe one day I'll talk to kaa-san's spirit"

**Line Break**

flashback no jutsu

Saturn pointed her glaive at Sailor moon and says something before jumping into the swirling darkness and evil intent on using silent cataclysm to end Pharaoh 90 while using Pharaoh 90's own power to limit it to the area around them and smiles sadly as everything fades away with the last thing remembered is the power of the silver crystal entering the swirling darkness and evil.

Flashback no jutsu: Kai

"Today Naruna uzumaki-Namikaze the heiress of the uzumaki and namikaze clans is dead and in her place is Naruna Uzumaki heiress of the uzumaki clan and princess of Saturn and heiress of powers of Saturn" Naruna says before letting sleep claim her

**well that's the end of chapter 2 and for some reason only part of this chapter got saved =_=**

**anyways here's Naruna's powers:**

**1: Silent Wall: if you don't know this then you're in the wrong section**

**2: Rings of Saturn: sends out rings that orbit and restrict her enemies**

3: Titan's wrath: launches a blast of energy similar in how Neptune does deep submerge {Titan is one of Saturn's moons if I'm not mistaken}

4: Silent wave: a wave version of silent wall used for attacking it's generated by using swinging her glaive to send out the energy

5: Saturn strike: forms a ball of energy on the tip of the glaive that she unleashes by slamming her glaive onto the ground

6: Saturn death call: drains the energy of who she's fighting untill they die she can also use the drained energy to heal her allies

**7: Silent cataclysm: an End Game Last Resort attack that can destroy worlds {Silver Crystal can shield the user long enough for one or two spells to be used before they die}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on Naruna Uzumaki: Legacy of Saturn**

"Today Naruna uzumaki-Namikaze the heiress of the uzumaki and namikaze clans is dead and in her place is Naruna Uzumaki heiress of the uzumaki clan and princess of Saturn and heiress of powers of Saturn" Naruna says before letting sleep claim her.

**And now onto Chatper 3: Side note first bit will be just what she's done from age 4-16 {graduation for them in my fic}**

Ages 4 and 5: Naruna spent the first 2 years after her rebirth as sailor Saturn and the new princess of Saturn sorting through the memories given to her of the past Saturn's.

Ages 6-8: Naruna spent the years between 6 and 8 communing with the dead where she finally found her mother who said she wouldn't pass on untill she taught her daughter everything she knew but the training would come when she was older so she spent the years easing spirits into the afterlife as training for her spiritual abilities she also tells her mother about what's happened in her life and about the kyuubi being killed by an older version of herself that she'll eventuall will merge with and her new status as sailor saturn and princess to the planet saturn.

Age 9: Naruna started Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu training with her mother Kushina.

Age 10: Naruna entered the Ninja academy she also started chakra control training and Uzumaki Taijutsu and Kenjutsu with her mother kushia.

Ages 11-15: Naruna's training in Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu,Taijutsu,and Kenjutsu was nearing master level due to Kage Bushin no Jutsu to accelerate her non physical training and chakra control training with Kage Bushin's have put her chakra control almost on par with Tsunade of the Sannin causing Kushina to teach Naruna to use and create Chakra chains like she used to when she was alive.

Age 16:Naruna's training with her mother Kushina ended the day before graduation but before she left for the afterlife she told him about her father causing her to smile as she had known about her father since she was 4 years old as she smiles sadly at her mother giving her spirit one last hug before she passes onto the afterlife.

**Day of graduation**

Naruna walked into the classroom wearing her normal outfit consisting of dark violet skirt with short shorts under them mesh net shirt covered by a dark violet tank top covered by a navy blue tench coat her navy blue almost black and blonde hair kept in a clean-cut so it's just touches her shoulders {1} and offers one of her rare small smiles to the class having adopted a reserved personality since the age of 6 from her older self that had told her that within the year both sides of her soul Naruna and Saturn would fully merge leaving behind only Naruna Princess of Saturn and senshi of death and rebirth.

Naruna took her seat next to shikamaru the only guy in their age group to provide a decent challenge and opponent in go and shogi causing a small smile to appear on Naruna's face as she says "Shika Shoji match today at lunch? I want to get our match numbers in shogi even again...still don't know how you got out of my trap last game we had" getting a sigh and small smile from the lazy nara who says in a lazy drawl "Troublesome Naruna but alright and this is only because you provide a good game everytime we play" getting a small giggle from Naruna.

The writen test was easy for Naruna after she had dispelled the genjutsu that was placed on hers and despite being weighted and blunt the kunai and shuriken she was given for the weapon throwing test she managed to score 9 out of 10 with both causing a small smirk to appear on her face at the baley contained anger she saw in mizuki's eyes more so shocking everyone including the hokage and jonins that was watching via the hokage's crystal ball when she got into the uzumaki clan taijutsu stancewhile sasuke got into the uchiha taijutsu stance as iruka starts the match.

"Give up dobe you can't defeat an uchiha" Sasuke says sounding smug as if his name ment that he would automatically win causing Naruna to laugh at him.

"So what you're one of the last uchiha with your brother being the only known living uchiha but your name means nothing to me as i'm Uzumaki Naruna heiress of the now destroyed uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure no sato of uzu no Kuni my mother Kushina uzumaki was the last known uzumaki before me, so your name means nothing to me as my family is royalty more so seeing as we are cousins of the senju clan and the uzumaki swirl is shown everywhere in the leaf sysmbol to chunin vests, as a sign of the alliance once held between the uzumaki clan and konoha more then anything the uchiha clan has ever had" Naruna says her voice cold as ice before attacking and wiping the floor with sasuke before heading toards the endge of the ring.

Sasuke weakly stands up and starts doing hand signs causing iruka to shout "Sauske don't!" as sasuke calls out "Katon: Grand fireball" only to stop as golden chains wraps around him causing everyone to gasps seeing the cause to be Naruna.

"Chakra chains just like my mothers like um sasuke-teme?" Naruna asks smirking showing only a small part of what she learned from her mother causing all doubts to those who knew kushina that was watching and didn't know Naruna's heritage to no longer have any doubts about Naruna's claim saying "Call the match iruka-sensei sasuke attempted to attack me with a ninjutsu" causing the stunted chunin to snap out of it saying "Winner Uzumaki Naruna" causing Naruna to drop the chakra chains that dissolve as she walks away with the sasuke fangirls screaming about Naruka cheating.

The rest of the test went off without a hitch with Naruna getting top marks in the ninjutsu portion of the test as she uses kawarmi with the kunai thrown at her and henges into a perfect copy of her mother Kushina and makes 6 Mizu Bushins allowing her to claim the titles of rookie of the year and top Kunochi of the year as she walks out of the room she ties the konoha hiate{2} around her waist like a belt.

**End of chapter 3**

**1: view copy pic for her hair color and style**

**2: Thank you Tactition101 for pointing out some flaws in this chapter**

**anyways I'm gonna skip the whole scroll incident as it's not needed also should i devote a chapter or 2 to the wave arc or just skip most of it and go straight to the chunin exams? by the way any suggestions on what team Naruna should be on and who her Sensei should be I'm also open to her being someone's apprentice**


	4. Announcement

this is not a chapter but an announcement

first off due to the reviews Naruna will have an apprenticeship under Uzuki Yugao A.K.A ANBU Neko

Second should i go through the wave arc with Yugao and Naruna backing up team 7?

Third Should the Elemental Nations be a hidden part of a alternate earth?

forth Naruna's weapon skills are more towards using glaives then normal ninja weapons due to her sailor Saturn form silent glaive she's adapted to using a glaive outside of her senshi form as she'll be using them in later chapters :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Last time on Naruna Uzumaki: Legacy of Saturn**

_The rest of the test went off without a hitch with Naruna getting top marks in the ninjutsu portion of the test as she uses kawarmi with the kunai thrown at her and henges into a perfect copy of her mother Kushina and makes 6 Mizu Bushins allowing her to claim the titles of rookie of the year and top Kunochi of the year as she walks out of the room she ties the konoha hiate around her waist like a belt._

**Now onto Chapter 4**

Uzuki Yugao walked along side the other jonin sensei's her mind still trying to get over the fact she was going to be teaching Kushina-Sensei's daughter but she also wondered how much of her skill's Naruna had hidden away from everyone or for how long but she knew she was hiding her skills for at least 6 years as her sensei had told her that's how long it took her to get the uzumaki clan taijutsu down to have it be second nature like she and everyone including the other ANBU had seen via the hokage's viewing ball.

**LINE BREAK**

Naruna was sitting calmly in class as she listened to the teams be named out.

Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba Jonin Sensei: Hattake Kakashi

Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Sai

Team 9: Still in circulation from last year

Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji {1}

Uzumaki Naru you're under an apprenticeship to Uzuki Yugao

Naruna smiled at getting one of her mothers students as her sensei while she listened to the banshee fangirls whin that Sasuke should have his own teacher and not Naruna

**LINE BREAK {Time skip to a week after the team assignments}**

Naruna with the surprising use of shadow clones over the past week had managed to rank up the needed 20 D-Rank Chor err...missions needed to start doing C-Rank missions even tho she had to make up alittle white lie about her mother having put a hidden seal on her that activated on her 6th birthday that had scrolls on everything her mother knew including the uzumaki clan even if Naruna had actually only allowed her mother to posses her body long enough to write everything down so she could train away from the view of everyone but it left everything in kushina's handwriting making it seem like it was the truth along with a fake note that said the uzumaki-namekazi compound had a seal put on it to trigger the 'Legacy' seal on Naruna should her uzumaki-namikazi heritage be denied by not letting her live in her parents compound.

**Line Break {Time skip 3 months to Wave Arc}**

It had been 3 months of C-rank missions and training/mastering what she could from her sensei Naruna was hoping to get away from the mudain tasks of escorting merchants that did nothing but complain and it was wearing on Naruna's nerves and even with the extremely long fuse on her anger and her other emotions it's not that she didn't like the missions she was getting with her sensei it's just that the constant complaining by the merchants was getting annoying when things didn't go as they wanted or they wasn't treated like royalty that they seemed to expect to be treated.

"Sensei do you know why Hokage-sama called us to his office?" Naruna asked you sensei Uzuki Yugao who shook her head replying "No Naruna but we'll find out when we get to his office" as they walked into te tower having only just gotten back from a C-ranked mission 3 hours before.

**Line Break**

Naruna and Yugao was tree hopping towards Nami no Kuni the land of waves having been sent on a A-Ranked back-up/assassination mission to back up Team 7 who had gotten themselves neck-deep into trouble along with orders releasing kakashi of command and temporally from active duty for incompetence by continuing on with the mission with a rookie genin team that was not ready for anything above a C-rank mission causing the Hokage to think that they had gone on to keep Uchiha Sasuke happy no matter how dangerous the mission had gotten and to assassinate Gato.

**Line Break**

**End of chapter 4**

**Gomen/Sorry people about the short chapter but my tou-san's been put in the hospital so this chapter's been cut a little short plus i wanted to try to make the next chapter purely at Nami no Kuni so as always i hope you enjoyed it**

**1: I'm not sure if i spelt Choji's family name right or not**


	6. Announcement 2

due to personal issues with my tou-san {Father} dyeing shortly after my last chapter i'm formally announcing that Naruna Uzumaki: Legacy of Saturn is on hiatus for me but is also gonna be republished by brebre14 as she's asked to adopt it and see where she can take it and i'm also pretty interested to see where she'll take my fic also so I would like to say i'm sorry to those that's been waiting for the next chapter to be published but hopefully I'll be able to find my muse for this story again but untill I ether makes a new story or starts updating this again Ja Ne

Love the cute girl known at Hikari Nova Formally known as Nova Saber


End file.
